ntt_solmare_corp_shall_we_datefandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan
Knight EthanCategory:Magic Sword Chap 1 - 6/13 Continue - Love Meter went up a lot!! That's a different matter. - Love Meter remains the same… Chap 1 - 8/13 Get CG Chap 1 - 11/13 Drink it yourself - Love Meter remains the same… Drink just a little - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 2 - 4/10 Considered it - Love Meter remains the same… Didn't think of weird food - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 2 - After 5/10 and before 6/10 Dragon Attack Checkpoint - Magic Sword x1 Chap 2 - 6/10 Leave them alone - Love Meter remains the same… Help out? - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 3 - 2/10 Better at fighting - Love Meter remains the same… The more people, the better - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 3 - After 2/10 and before 3/10 Fairy Grace Checkpoint - 300 Charm Chap 3 - 8/10 Make an excuse - Love Meter went up a lot!! Turn your face away - Love Meter remains the same… Chap 4 - 4/11 Don't make fun of me - Love Meter went up a lot!! (Get CG) I'm getting angry - Love Meter remains the same… Chap 4 - After 4/11 and before 5/11 Dragon Attack Checkpoint - Magic Sword x3 Chap 4 - 9/11 I can fight too - Love Meter remains the same… I'm sorry - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 5 - After 3/10 and before 4/10 Fairy Grace Checkpoint - 550 Charm Level Chap 5 - 5/10 Of course not - Love Meter remains the same… I was surprised - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 5 - 8/10 Feel his forehead - Love Meter went up a lot!! Look even more closely - Love Meter remains the same… Chap 6 - After 1/_ and before 2/_ Wounded Hero Checkpoint - 60% Chap 6 - 3/_ We should stay together - Love Meter went up a lot!! Don't be silly. - Love Meter remains the same… Chap 6 - 6/_ I won't do anything foolish - Love Meter went up a lot!! I'm not going to die - Love Meter remains the same… Chap 7 - After 1/11 and before 2/11 Wounded Hero Checkpoint - 40% Chap 7 - 2/11 I'm fine alone. - Love Meter remains the same… So embarrassing. - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 7 - _/11 Take him to bed - Love Meter remains the same… Get him some water - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 8 - 3/11 Why are you apologizing? - Love Meter went up a lot!! Just leave me alone! - Love Meter remains the same… Chap 8 - 9/11 Ethan, you'll ride with me, won't you? - Love Meter went up a lot!! Won't two people per dragon be dangerous? - Love Meter remains the same… Chap 9 - 1/10 I want to retrieve it myself - Love Meter remains the same… Tell him you're reassured. - Love Meter went up a lot!! Chap 9 - After /10 and before /10 Wounded Hero Checkpoint - 30% Chap 9 - 4/10 Don't sacrifice yourself - Love Meter went up a lot!! I'll settle this for sure! - Love Meter remains the same…